1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a mobile unit with drawers and detachable dust suction system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently the electric and pneumatic tools used for machining surfaces such as sanding machines, abrasive grinders, drills or other electric tools can be connected to more or less cumbersome devices for the suction of machining dust produced by the tools.
It is clear that for machining jobs of a certain complexity, the overall dimensions of the devices are such that for moving them a mobile unit fitted with wheels is needed that facilitates moving them near the work position.
Sometimes it is necessary to reach areas whose access is difficult (for example attics to be reached with narrow spiral stairs), so if the suction device cannot be separated from the mobile transport unit the areas cannot be worked.